


Feline Ferocity

by Trainer_Kyng



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Barbed Penis, Double Penetration in Two Holes, M/M, Other, Pokephilia, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainer_Kyng/pseuds/Trainer_Kyng





	Feline Ferocity

You loved doing tours of Poni Plains, so much so, that even when you weren’t acting as a guide, you could often be found out among the various Pokémon that roamed the grassy portion of Poni Island.

The Pyroar were some of your favorites. They didn’t mind you hanging around, probably because you always brought treats with you for all the lion-like Pokémon, big or small.

You’d found that recently, you could even lay around with the Pyroar in the sun. They’d let you cuddle up against their soft fur, purring while you rubbed their backs and manes.

Today you didn’t have any tours scheduled, so you were out in the plains, playing with the Litleo while the female Pyroar wandered off to hunt and the males laid around, making sure you weren’t hurting the Litleo.

You’d just gotten down on the grass to play with the cubs when a little group of Shinx came out to join the Litleo, rolling and growling playfully with the other Pokécats.

Disappointed your playtime was taken from you by the rowdy cubs, you moved back toward the Pyroar, intending to lounge with them, but you found the Pyroar already distracted by the Luxray coming out of the grass as well.

Pouting a little to yourself, you move over to sit down nearby and watch them, maybe snap some photos with your Pokéfinder to add to your tour site.

As soon as you fire up the Finder, the Luxray takes notice of you, chuffing loudly while it closes in on you. The large Pokémon’s head bumps into your chest, purring loudly, and you can’t help a little chuckle as you affectionately rub the Luxray’s head.

As you pet the Luxray, the Pyroar grows jealous, coming over to bump against you as well, his rough tongue tracing over your cheek to get your attention.

You use your other hand to pet his mane too, happy to be sandwiched between the two males, who were now actively competing for your attentions.

Luxray knocks you over onto your back in the grass, then crawls atop you, licking at your face and neck while Pyroar makes a rather irritated sound. You can’t help the giggles escaping you as the Luxray continues it’s ministrations, nosing his way into your shirt to lick at your chest a bit.

You moan when that rough tongue traces over one of your nipples, letting yourself become pliant for the eager male.

Luxray tugs at your shirt with his teeth, and to keep him from ripping your clothes, you wriggle it up and off, tossing it over to the side, away from where you’re laying.

The lion-like Pokémon above you takes the new skin in stride, licking over every inch of your chest it can. You moan again when he grazes your nipples, and Luxray takes that noise as encouragement, focusing on the hardening nub.

Because you’d forgotten about Pyroar, the other Pokémon decided to remind you he was there, laying between your legs and licking over your pants at your clothed sex.

You whimpered a little and squirmed between them, eventually working your way out so you can stand and shed your pants to be just as naked as the Pokémon watching you so intensely.

Pyroar rolls onto his back when you toss your pants aside, giving you a nice view of his hard cock poking out of his sheath. Thick, veiny, and covered with soft barbs, your mouth waters at the sight of it and you move over to kneel at his side so you can suck that fat cock between your lips.

Anything but pleased with this, Luxray moves behind you, crouching low to the ground so he can use his tongue on your dampening core.

You moan happily around the cock in your mouth as Luxray’s tongue dips inside you to get more of your slick on his tongue.

The Pyroar is purring loudly as you bob your head on his cock, his legs kicking out a bit in excitement, and Luxray echos the sound into your pussy, making you whimper softly at the stimulation.

Content like that for a while, you lave on Pyroar while Luxray eats you out until you’re shaking. Once you came back to yourself, you realized Luxray was crawling on top of you.

You pull off Pyroar, pushing the Luxray down and think for a moment about how you want to do this while you being your hands up to entertain the Pokémon.

After a minute of working out the logistics of it, you swing your right leg over Pyroar’s form, slowly sitting on that girthy cock. You moan softly at the stretch of him, grinding your hips gently so you can take him all the way to the base.

Once he’s seated inside you, you lean forward to grab your bag, then rock your hips back to take him inside again while you search through the pockets to find your lube.

You produce the bottle and lean over to toss the bag aside again, as well as give you ample space to start to prep your rear hole for Luxray.

You hurry it along, making sure to lube yourself a little extra while you throw the bottle toward your backpack.

You lay atop Pyroar, stilling your hips for a moment while you spread your arse for Luxray, who quickly jumps up on your hips, beginning to hump before he even gets close enough to get inside you.

You reach down to help him, guiding the tip to your stretched hole, a loud moan you can’t stifle being drawn from you by the intrusion.

Luxray starts to fuck you right away, while Pyroar chuffs and purrs happily below you, content to not do any work, but feel the reward.

Each of their cocks drags and pulls on you inside your holes, making you shudder and whimper with every hard thrust the Pokémon fill you with.

Luxray is more aggressive than Pyroar, the Electric-type biting and clawing at your skin while he abuses your arse for his pleasure.

Pyroar, on the other hand, is gentle as he works himself in and out of you with slow thrusts. He licks at any wounds Luxray gives you, as if apologizing.

You hold onto Pyroar with one hand and reach down to start stroking your clit with the other, shuddering and moaning as you force yourself to come around them twice.

Your second orgasm sets Pyroar off, and he fills your tight pussy up with a load of molten-hot cum, roaring his own release out for the world to know.

Even as Pyroar softens and moves away, though, Luxray pounds your rear roughly, making sure you feel him from base to tip with every hard thrust.

He forces you to another shaky orgasm, and as you come, he fills you with a deep thrust, a jolt of electricity, and another loud roar. He jerks his cock out of you when he’s spent, letting you fall to the ground with cum dripping out of both your holes.


End file.
